


"That's DCI Lestrade, Dr Watson"

by DoctorBilly



Series: Tales from the Billyverse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Dimmock plan to enjoy a film. Sherlock brings along an unwelcome guest.</p><p>Tags: Let's write Sherlock challenge 15; Movie night trope; mention of previous violence and sexual assault. </p><p> </p><p>Set some time after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1937112/chapters/4197555">Lacuna</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's DCI Lestrade, Dr Watson"

**Author's Note:**

> For more on the events that lead to the "feud", read my longer fic [Lacuna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1937112/chapters/4197555)

The evening is cool and a breeze off the river provides relief after the hot summer day. Lestrade walks across the road, picnic food boxes rattling together in the plastic shopping bag he carries.

He hopes Dimmock has remembered to get beer. He is in charge of bagging a space and renting cushions, too, and should already be there. The steps of the stone amphitheatre at City Hall are hard, and sitting on them for several hours will be uncomfortable. The setting is great, though, and there is always a big crowd for the free summer film nights at the Scoop.

The film showing tonight is 'Hairspray' and Dimmock has been looking forward to seeing it. Lestrade isn't that bothered about cheesy musicals, but he loves seeing Dimmock enjoy himself. Billy Wiggins and Sherlock have both said they would try to come along, but Lestrade isn't convinced that he would see either of them. Billy is busy a lot of the time, nowadays, working on a research project. Sherlock is Sherlock, with his own sense of time.

Lestrade strides up the sloping alleyway between tall office buildings, and is surprised to see a tense-looking Dimmock standing staring at the dancing fountains, where a few children are still splashing about.

"Couldn't you get a space?"

"I did. Middle of the top tier."

"Great. Did you bring the beer?"

"Yeah. I left it with Sherlock."

"He's here then? And on time? So why are you over here instead of over there?"

"He brought a friend. I'm going to shoot off, Greg. I might go and see Billy. He texted to say he wouldn't be able to make it here in time. You can have the beer."

"Hang on. I'm only here because you wanted to see this film. You can't go off and leave me with Sherlock. He'll want things explained to him… Wait. What friend?"

"Dr Watson"

Dimmock's voice is flat.

"I can't…"

"Wait here. I'll go and tell Sherlock we're not staying. Don't go off without me. Promise me you'll wait."

"All right."

Lestrade trots over to the amphitheatre, walks quickly down the first curve of the ramp. He spots Sherlock and Watson sitting on the top step, deep in conversation.

"Sherlock."

"Gary. You are late. After telling me to be sure I was on time."

"It's Greg. As you well know. And I'm not stopping. Me and Dimmock are going to find something else to do. You and Dr Watson can have the beer. And the picnic. I'll text you when I next have a case for you."

"Lestrade. I only came because you asked me to…"

"I asked _you_ , Sherlock, not your pal. What were you _thinking_ , bringing him? You knew Dimmock was going to be here."

"John and I discussed it, Lestrade. We thought it was time he and DI Dim got over their little feud…"

"Little feud? You mean the little feud that left Dimmock with a broken rib and a ruptured spleen after your friend sexually assaulted him? Or have you handily deleted that bit of it? And don't you dare call him DI Dim again in my hearing."

"Greg…"

Watson's voice is apologetic.

"That's DCI Lestrade, Dr Watson."

"DCI Lestrade, then. I wanted to apologise to Theo… DI Dimmock. I was out of line back then, but there were reasons. The case…"

"Fuck the case. You were violent and out of control. You put him in hospital for weeks. And you got away with it because Mycroft Holmes didn't want his little brother upset."

"I tried to explain afterwards. He wouldn't speak to me…"

"He couldn't. You injured his throat… You were jealous of Dimmock and Sherlock. I get that. Dimmock knows it. You've been trained to hurt, Dr Watson. You let your jealousy switch your brain to soldier mode, and Dimmock got hurt for something that wasn't his fault. Why do you want to make it up with him now?"

"He won't let us in on his crime scenes."

"He will, he _does_ let Sherlock in. He won't let _you_ in on them. Jealous again? Stay away from Dimmock, Doctor Watson, or I will slap a restraining order on you."

"Lestrade, please. I need John with me…"

"And you have him with you, Sherlock. On Gregson's cases, Carters, anyone's. Just not mine or Dimmock's."

"But it's you and Theo I work best with…"

"That's too bad. But don't blame Dimmock. he's not at fault here. And don't _ever_ spring a stunt like this again. Like I said, keep the beer. Enjoy the film."

Lestrade turns and walks quickly back to the dancing fountains. Dimmock is still there.

"All right T'éo?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Greg. I couldn't talk to him."

"You don't have to. I've warned him off."

"Why would Sherlock bring him?"

"He still doesn't really understand feelings. He wants you to let Watson back on to your crime scenes. I told him not to hold his breath."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, T'éo."

"You're T'éo-ing me…"

"Yeah. Got a bit agitated. It'll wear off. Come on, let's go back to my place and put a film on. I'll cook something. And there's beer in the fridge."

"Can we watch 'Dirty Dancing'?"

"If we must."

**Author's Note:**

> My Dimmock's name is Theodore. When Lestrade gets agitated or stressed, he slips into French, and calls Dimmock T'éo, (short for T'éodore). Imagine a French accent. 
> 
> This was written for Let's Write Sherlock challenge 15


End file.
